


saturn (the universe was made to be seen by your eyes)

by artemisbreathe



Series: the art of loving you [1]
Category: The Iliad - Homer, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Reincarnation, Song: Saturn (Sleeping At Last), Songfic, Stargazing, Stars, based on saturn by sleeping at last, beach, can u believe that sleeping at last invented music, idek, kinda soulmate AU, sleeping, teenagers in love, the author should go to therapy, they're soulmates fight me bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisbreathe/pseuds/artemisbreathe
Summary: the moment they realized they were both endlessly in love with each other and that they actually shared one soul divided in two halves that keeps bringing them together in every life to become whole again.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus
Series: the art of loving you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526735
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	saturn (the universe was made to be seen by your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> y'all idek what I wrote I was just listening to Saturn at three am while reading tsoa and this came up.  
Im sorry if I misspelled something or my use of grammar isn't proper but im trying to improve my English.

Ever since he was a kid, Achilles always had weird dreams. He’d dream about a boy whose face he could never remember once he woke up, he just knew that whoever that mysterious boy was, he must’ve loved him so dearly, because every time he’d open his eyes after dreaming of him, he would always find himself with tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, missing someone he never even met. He never dared to tell anyone about his dreams, afraid he would be considered as a freak. Little did he know, that his childhood best friend, Patroclus, had the same kind of dreams and felt the same way.

Achilles turned his head slightly, to look at his best friend, and his breath got caught in his throat, the brown haired boy was looking at the stars with such admiration that he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. He wished that Patroclus looked at him the same way he looked at the night sky, or even better. They were laying on a beach towel Patroclus had brought on the beach from his house, the salty air was filling their nostrils, yet no one complained, because with the summer ending and their junior year approaching, they couldn’t help but enjoy one of their last moments of peace.

_you taught me the courage of stars before you left._

“see that one over there?”

The blond’s gaze followed where his friend's finger was pointing and saw a star, a little brighter than the others. He nodded lightly, knowing that even if Patroclus couldn’t see him, as he was concentrated on the sky above him, he just knew it. They always seemed to understand what the other was thinking about.

“That one is Orion, according to Greek mythology Artemis fell in love with him, and Apollo, afraid she’d give him her chastity made her kill him with a trap, so Zeus put him between the stars. And the one next to Orion is his dog, Sirius. Like the werewolf in Harry Potter.”

Achilles shifted his gaze towards the boy next to him, his own heart was thumping loudly in his chest as he admired how the dim light of the moon was making his long-term crush even more angelic than he usually was. Patroclus truly looked breathtaking under the sky.

The blond boy found himself one again lost in his own thoughts. In one of his dreams he was the one teaching the faceless boy about the stars, but in real life he knew nothing of astronomy. On the other side, Patroclus was born with galaxies in his heart. He knew everything about astronomy without even studying it once. He just knew it. His late mother once told him that these were the memories of half of his soul, resurfacing, hoping to find the missing half who once knew everything about the stars (and that probably taught him everything!), but now couldn’t remember anymore, and when the little boy asked her how he’d know he had actually found his missing half, his mother only answered with a smile, and a sweet _when the time comes, you’ll now my precious._ Patroclus could actually recall in his dreams blond hair and green eyes teaching him everything there was to know about the stars. But he couldn’t remember the face.

_how light carries on endlessly, even after death_   
_with shortness of breath, you explained the infinite_   
_how rare and beautiful it is to even exist_

“Isn’t it amazing how all of these stars carry on even after we die? I mean, they’ve seen men, heroes, cities, women and children falling, yet they still shine every-night just for our eyes. Technically they don’t shine for us, you know what I mean, but they look so pure, and I find it stunning that we find something so rare and beautiful in every single life and their lives are almost infinite. But they’re alone. I would never want to be alone for the rest of my life, I would never want to live without y- ”

Patroclus stopped to breathe, he was panting and thank gods he actually stopped before he declared his love for Achilles, how could he react anyways? It’s true, they had always been best friends, but that didn’t mean that the great high school track team star would actually want to date him. Even if he was sure that he’d give everything he had to spend the rest of his life and the other ones with Achilles, he wasn’t sure that the other boy actually thought the same. He was probably boring him to death with his talks about the stars.

“Oh my gods, I’m so sorry. I’m rambling again. I’m probably annoying you-“

“Patroclus.”

_Pa-tro-clus._

He once knew someone’s voice that used to call him like Achilles did, saying every syllable, not trying to rush his name. That voice also used to refer to him as _therapon_, or _philtatos._

Little did he know, that the only word in Achilles’ mind was _philatos_.

_i couldn't help but ask_   
_for you to say it all again_   
_i tried to write it down_   
_but I could never find a pen_

“I love it when you ramble about the things you’re passionate about, Patroclus. I wish that I had a pen with me right now, so that I could ask you to say it all again and write it down to remember this night forever. I only feel whole when I’m with you.”

Patroclus smiled, a soft blush was spreading through his cheeks, embarrassing him, yet he couldn’t tear away his eyes from Achilles’ green ones. Both of their hearts were almost exploding at this point, their feelings for each other were starting to pour out and they could do nothing about it, only lean towards each other and share their breaths.

_i'd give anything to hear_   
_you say it one more time_   
_that the universe was made_   
_just to be seen by my eyes_

“I do truly believe that the universe was made just to be seen by your eyes, Patroclus.”

Again. That sound. His name. In syllables. Patroclus thought he was going crazy. With their noses touching and their shared breaths he could’ve died right in that moment. But he didn’t. Instead, he smiled softly.

“Say it again”

It was barely an audible sound, yet Achilles heard it, not only because of their closeness, but because he had spent years listening to Patroclus, even when he actually wasn’t talking. He had studied him so much that he knew that he took his coffee with one and a half spoon of sugar, because with one it tasted too sour and with two too sweet, he knew that Patroclus hated the idea of him walking him by himself at night, because he was afraid of something bad happening to him, and even if he was actually stronger than the dark haired boy, Patroclus always made sure to walk him home. He knew that Patroclus smoked sometimes, not because he thought it made him look cooler, but because it was the only way to calm himself after a fight with his abusive father. He knew that when Patroclus lied, his head would move a little to the left and his mouth twitched. He knew that Patroclus knew Briseis had a crush on him, yet he insisted on not telling her anything because he didn’t want to hurt her. Because Patroclus would’ve never done anything to hurt someone else.

“The universe was made just to be seen by your eyes”

And with that, their mouths collided.

Their two halves of a soul welcomed each other again in their arms becoming whole again, and as their mouths shared their love for each other, their soul sent them back their past memories. And they both remembered. Chiron. Moenetius, Peleus, Phtia, the figs, Pelion, the cave and Troy. What killed them the first time. They remembered Patroclus’ sacrifice, Achilles’ pain for the loss of his most beloved, the relief he felt when he died, the happiness and the love that invested them both when the halves of their soul reunited in Hades’ reign, how light spilled in a flood when they touched. They remembered every single past life, how they’d spend days under a tree of figs during the roman age, how they died together in the same bed because of the plague in middle ages, how they sometimes got to spend only one moment together, because Achilles was already married, or because one of them would die not long after their first meeting. Sometimes they didn’t even meet at all, they just wandered in the wrong places, waiting for someone they couldn’t remember.

As they parted, a new knowledge was in their eyes. They were both smiling. And for the first time in fifteen years, they both felt whole.

“You taught me the courage of stars the night before you left for the first battle in Troy” Patroclus was panting

“I did” Achilles’ smile was so wide that he thought his face was going to split, his green eyes were shining.

_with shortness of breath, i'll explain the infinite_   
_how rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist_

They kissed again. They couldn’t stop trying to reunite their bodies and minds after they did it for the first time.

“Oh my gods. You were the one in my dreams. You’ve always been there. For all of this time its always been you. I should’ve known”

Patroclus nodded and settled himself on Achilles’ lap to stop his rambling, he put his forehead against his lover's

“it’s okay Achilles. I had those dreams too and I didn’t know. We didn’t know.”

Achilles hugged him, not failing to notice how Patroclus’ body fit perfectly into his.

“_Mou philtatos_. You’re back. I’m so glad you’re actually back. _Mou philtatos._”

**Author's Note:**

> flash news: i cried. 
> 
> pelame feedback please


End file.
